


Just Details Anyway

by Saraste



Series: 30 Days OTP Challenge [17]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Words are hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:29:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl loves spooning but can't bring himself to say it, Glenn knows it anyway. But it doesn't matter when the words that really matter get said either way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Details Anyway

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #18 for the 30 day otp challenge.

Daryl loves to spoon. Hell, he won't spoon just anyone, just Glenn. And no-one else besides himself gets to spoon Glenn, either. Also, not even under pain of death will Daryl admit that he likes to spoon Glenn.

 

Even when they're everything to each other, tied together with ties stronger than any priest or officiator could have endowed them with, in the world that was.

 

There are many reasons to Daryl's verbal denial (because he really does show his appreciation for spooning in the way he draws Glenn as near as near can get, the way his hands roam, his lips press kisses to exposed skin and the way his breath is a satisfied hum when he buries it to Glenn's shoulder as he plays the big spoon to his little spoon), most of them to do with the way Daryl's life had been when he'd been growing up, before the world went crazy, before he'd met Glenn. Girly, effeminate, gay. Those are all words that Daryl has used himself inside his head to describe spooning. Never aloud though, because he never talks about spooning on top of not talking about liking it.

 

But, where Daryl is silent, Glenn is wordy.

 

He always tells Daryl how much he likes spooning. Especially with Daryl. Glenn _loves_ spooning with Daryl, no matter the end result and level of arousal intermingled.

 

They've spooned when either of them has been hurt in any way (Glenn has only ever gotten to be the big spoon when Daryl's been hurt, or when Daryl asks for Glenn to take him, which most often enough leads to spooning after), or after sex, most often when they're sleeping, though groggy half-wake spooning often leads to grinding together and coming like that.

 

Neither of them wants to think about when it'll stop, when it'll be the last time, when one of them is gone and just... but it makes them grip tight, curl their bodies together and keep that closeness for as long as they're able.

 

For it could all be over tomorrow.

 

And then there will be no-one that Daryl can evade saying he loves spooning to. There will be no Glenn knowing anyway, being able to interpret Daryl's silences, his body and his non-verbal huffs. No strong arms around strong familiar and willing bodies. No listening, _feeling_ another heartbeat through skin to skin contact of chest to back, or a hand over a heart. No nothing.

 

“I love you,” Daryl mumbles into Glenn's hand clasped together with his own in front of his face, Glenn a warm comforting tangle along his back, because _that_ , that he can say. For loving Glenn like he does, with a fierce passion is easy as breathing.

 

There's a hot, almost chuckling breath against the skin of his sweaty neck and a shift where Glenn is pressed, spent, against his ass before the words bring them full circle, like always. “Love you too.”

 

And all is well, even if Daryl can't bring himself to say how much he loves the way their bodies slot together, or how nice it feels to have Glenn be the big spoon.

 

That's just details anyway.


End file.
